


Day 9

by galvelociraptor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: Bond awoke abruptly when he felt the muzzle of a gun press against the side of his head.“Who are you and what the FUCK are you doing in my bed?”





	Day 9

Bond awoke abruptly when he felt the muzzle of a gun press against the back of his head.

“Who are you and what the FUCK are you doing in my bed?”

“Q? What the hell?” Bond asked as he turned to look at Q.

“007?” Q lowered the gun, but still looked very confused. “Why are you here? Is there a mission?”

“No…” Bond trailed off.

“Why aren’t you dressed? Why are you here??”

“Q, this is going to sound weird, but please, work with me.”

“Why are you using your ‘seduce the mark’ voice on me?”

“Q…” Bond wheedled.

“Yes, fine.”

“What’s the date?”

“Last I checked, 9 November 2012.”

The color drained from Bond’s face.

“What?”

“Q, it’s 2016.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Which one of my interns put you up to this? For that matter, why did you go along with it?”

“Q, who is your M?”

“What do you mean?”

“What does your M look like?”

“Well, she’s…short. Old. Angry. Now that I think about it, she kinda looks like you.”

Bond sat very still.

“We can verify what I’m saying if I take you into MI6 right now. Are you willing to trust me with that?”

“Of course I trust you. You’re one of our Double-0s.”

*

“Is he in?” Bond asked Moneypenny.

“Yes, he got in a few minutes ago. Why?”

“Something’s…wrong.”

“Q? What made you venture out of your cave?”

“Bond’s been telling fibs again,” Q said with a grin.

“Oho, is that your story this time?”

Q stared blankly at her.

“He’s wearing your scarf, dearest.”

“Oh. Well.” Q blushed.

“What the hell?” Moneypenny muttered. Just then, M’s door opened and he stood framed in the doorway.

“Yes? What’s going on?”

“Sir? I believe we’ve had a Code Blue.”

“Not you, I hope.”

“No sir, but, well, Q believes it’s 2012.”

“Ah. I can see how that would be problematic.” He turned to Q. “Hello Q, I’m the new M. This isn’t an elaborate hoax. Please let Bond escort your down to Q-branch where I’m sure R or Danielle would be happy to run some diagnostics.”

“Not Medical, sir?”

“I’m not ruling out the possibility this was tech-based.”

“I understand.”

*

“Listen, I get that this is urgent and all, but could we please stop and get me a cuppa? I’m dying here.”

Bond glanced sharply at Q, then relaxed.

“Yes, we have time.”

Bond steered Q to his private kitchen and started making Q’s tea.

A few minutes later, Bond placed the cup in front of him, along with a packet of biscuits.

Q took a sip of the tea, then frowned. “How did you know…”

Bond stared at him.

*

“What do you mean, you don’t remember me? You hired me!” Bond shoved R out the door.

“I apologize. I had forgotten that we had replaced R after Silva.”

“Silva?”

“We can discuss that later. For now, are you amenable to me asking Danielle to help?”

“Yes, of course.”

*

“Hmm. Very odd.” Danielle had brought in her own heavily-modifed tablet and was taking various measurements and recordings.

She stood quietly poking at her tablet, then: “I wonder…”

She left the room, then poked her head back in. “Don’t leave. I think I might know what’s going on.”

A few minutes later, a cart rattled down the hallway and Danielle pulled it into the room with them.

“Q was working on AI, did you know?” Danielle asked Bond.

“Hello, I’m right here!” Q shouted.

“Yes dear, but you wouldn’t remember, would you?”

“Well why would _he_?” Q loudly retorted, sounding confused.

“My condolences, Bond,” Danielle said, sadly.

“I’m not ready to mourn just yet,” Bond replied.

“Quite right.”

Q just looked bewildered.

“Yes, he had mentioned AI and the problems he was having with it. I think he mentioned something about copying his…no. You don’t think he would have….”

“I do indeed. The timeline fits exactly—the upload finished around 3 this morning, which means that his mind was probably still asleep until the 3:30 time when he woke you both up.”

“That little shit,” Bond snarled. “Did he know?”

“I doubt it,” Danielle said. “Technology has a way of surprising even the best of us.”

“Can you reverse it?” Bond asked, sounding apprehensive now.

“I believe so, yes. But as I said…”

“If there’s any danger to him, I think we can live with him the way he is.”

Q had been silent until then, when he said, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Of course, dear.”

Q pushed his glasses up his nose, then asked, “What are the possible risks?”

“The only risk with greater than 0.1% likelihood is an inability to put the memories back. We’ve never done anything like it before, and just because you downloaded your consciousness into the machine doesn’t mean we can re-upload it.”

“So there’s no danger?” Bond asked.

“I wouldn’t say that. There’s always a possibility something could go wrong, but nothing overtly dangerous, no.”

“Then let’s do it. I’m sick of looking at a Bond who looks like I kicked his favorite puppy repeatedly.”

“Very well.”

*

“James?”

“Q! You’re awake. What’s the date?”

“November 9, 2016.”

“Do you remember me?”

“Of course I remember you, what kind of question is that? I even remember how well you took care of me when I didn’t remember _us_.”

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Q uploaded part of his consciousness to a server to serve as an AI for agents to use in the field when he wasn't available. He didn't mean to cut and paste, he thought he was copy-pasting. _Of course_ he's going to do more with this in the future. (He was inspired by Tony Stark, naturally.)
> 
>  
> 
> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)


End file.
